Dota 2-Updates (2013)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates für Dota 2, die 2013 erschienen sind. März 14. März 2013 - Added region for South Africa. GAMEPLAY '''- Clinkz: Fixed Death Pact healing Clinkz under Ice Blast debuff. - Gyrocopter: Fixed Flak Cannon killing couriers - Sniper: Fixed Headshot not working on units like Spirit Bear, Warlock's Golem, etc. - Sniper: Fixed Shrapnel doing slightly less damage than intended to towers. - Sniper: Fixed Headshot's physical damage bonus being blocked by Magic Immunity. - Spectre: Added a short grace period to walking off the Spectral Dagger path before collision is restored - Spiritbreaker: Fixed Magic Immune units being ignored by the AOE greater bash procs from Charge of Darkness and Scepter Nether Strike. - Tusk: Fixed some cases where Ice Shards could get units stuck - Wisp: Fixed Tether sometimes ending prematurely if Relocate was cast before Tether. - Wisp: Fixed Relocating units sometimes walking away to do a previous behavior. - Fixed Roshan's aoe Slam damage type being physical rather than magical (and thus hurting Familiars). - Fixed creeps and neutrals sometimes not responding to long range spells. - Fixed Blink Dagger self-cast to work consistently. - Visage: Fixed a number of incorrect spell interactions with Familiars. - Fixed Cheese not having a cooldown - Fixed Cheese not stacking in inventory - Enabled Timbersaw in Captain's Mode in Latest Version (Tournament Version next week) - Local games are no longer automatically unpaused. '''AUDIO - Added sound effects to the Dashboard. *Fügte Sound-Effekte für verschiedene Tode von Tiny hinzu. - Updated Mjollnir sound effect. - Updated Maelstrom sound effect. UI - Items held by the courier are now included in a player's Net Worth. - Fixed the sorting of Teams List under the Community tab. - Fixed courier and ward previewing in the backpack. - Fixed the scrollbar being hidden when a schedule had a full page of tournaments in a single month. - Live games list now displays the game mode. - Fiery Soul of the Slayer's custom minimap icon only draws for the player that owns the item. - Re-positioned end game survey to not block the chat. - Teams that haven't played a team matchmaking game in the last 7 days will now show up as being "inactive" in WebAPI calls. - Improved performance of chat channels in the Dashboard. VISUALS - Revised overhead Soul Assumption indicator. - Fixed Smoke of Deceit AOE visual effect showing for enemies if the caster is hidden - Added in-game models for when the following items are dropped from inventory into the world: Divine Rapier, Healing Salve, Clarity, Dust of Appearance, Bottle, and Bootes of Speed BOTS - Added Lion bot. - Added Omniknight bot. - Made a number of adjustments to loadouts and builds based on community feedback. - Bots now know how to use Rod of Atos, Tranquil Boots, Abyssal Blade, Heaven's Halberd, and Veil of Dischord. - Bots will no longer go to the Side Shop with a full inventory if they aren't willing to sell anything. - Generic summoned units (Necro units, Illusions, etc) now have basic bot AIs, so they can act independently from their owner. - Fixed bots interrupting their teleports. - Bots will be less aggressive when they have stacks of Sticky Napalm on them. - Bots will now only use Refresher Orb if they want to cast big ticket abilities. - Fixed Witch Doctor bot spam-toggling Voodoo Restoration when he simply wanted to activate it. - Witch Doctor is less likely to use Death Ward on units that are about to die anyways. - Bots now establish their lanes at 0:15 (changed from 0:30), which makes jungling the initial creep spawn eaiser without confusing them about what lane you're in. - Bots will no longer go for runes that may or may not be there if it's been a while since their spawn time. - When there are no wards up, bots are now smarter about only warding the closer rune location. WORKSHOP - Added general support for importing any Ability/Spell related model. Currently just supporting Beastmaster Boars. - Reworked the "View My Submissions" page to better handle a large number of submissions (sorting/pagination/bug fixes) - Fixed submission preview images not being set correctly. - Fixed a bug where updating an existing submission could set incorrect tags on the submission. - Disabled the Workshop in the Test client to prevent confusion. Juni 14. Juni 2013 VISUALS - Updated Puck's face - Updated Brewmaster's face GAMEPLAY *Axe: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Rüstungsbonus von Berserker's Call bannbar war. - Batrider: Fixed Flamebreak being a constant 300 knockback distance instead of a variable amount (10->400) based on the distance from the center of the blast *Beastmaster: Besserte die Drehtempo-Verringerung von Beastmasters Adler und Keiler aus, weil sie etwas zu gering war. - Bloodseeker: Fixed Bloodrage cast range (600->800) - Brewmaster: Fixed Earth Primal Split Boulder manacost - Chaos Knight: Fixed Reality Rift bonus damage sometimes proccing multiple times if you attack more than once in 1.2 seconds - Drow: Fixed a rare bug with Trueshot Aura that could cause it to not give bonus damage - Elder Titan: Fixed Ancestral Spirit legacy keys not working - Jakiro: Fixed Liquid Fire damage interval happening every 1 second instead of every 0.5 seconds - Juggernaut: Fixed some vision issues with Omnislash - Huskar: Fixed Burning Spears counter logic getting forgotten when purged - Invoker: Fixed Ice Wall not slowing units like Golems, Familiars, and Primal Split units - Io: Fixed the initial Relocate not being interrupted if Io was only disable in the cast time but not when the teleportation happened - Io: Fixed the initial Relocate not getting interrupted by Root debuffs (Ensnare, Overgrowth, etc) - Io Fixed Relocate not revealing FoW for enemies - Io: Fixed Relocate not showing the initial visual effect on the ground for enemies (only showed ping) - Io: Fixed being able to return Tether Relocate with a different set of targeting rules than the initial direction (no longer allowed to return relocate a creep) - Io: Fixed Overcharge missing a 2 second toggle cooldown - Lifestealer: Fixed allied cast Infest killing the creeps and healing you - Lone Druid: Fixed Battle Cry not having an aoe limit (should be 1000) - Medusa: Fixed Mystic Snake not jumping to magic immune units - Nature's Prophet: Fixed being able to use Teleporation while rooted - Nyx Assassin: Fixed Spiked Carapace charge not getting used when hurt by an invulnerable source - Razor: Fixed Unstable Current not purging off Repel - Shadow Fiend: Fixed casting subsequent Shadowrazes being too slow - Slark: Fixed Shadow Dance passive buff icon updating on hero proximity while dead - Slark: Fixed Pounce sometimes causing an allied Flaming Lasso to end early. - Spectre: Fixed Spectre Illusions benefiting from the damage reduction portion of Dispersion - Tidehunter: Fixed Kraken Shell working while Doomed - Timbersaw: Fixed Timberchain ending prematurely with Stone Gaze, Diffusal Blade, etc - Treant Protector: Fixed Living Armor being castable on magic immune allies - Undying: Fixed Zombie units losing HP with Soul Rip - Fixed Truestrike causing you to be unable to miss against Towers - Fixed Roshan missing the final 500 hp/10 dmg upgrade later in the game - Fixed Backswing behavior with Rupture, Viscous Nasal Goo, Fissure, Decay and Earthshock - Fixed truesight being unable to be applied to sleeping/invulnerable units - Fixed Filler buildings having no armor - Fixed Neutral's Frost Armor slow affecting magic immune enemies UI - Added Quick Cast option to Game menu: causes all abilities to cast immediately upon keypress (with autocast key), targeting the cursor's current position - Improved UI feedback and functionality when connection to the DOTA network is lost or has not yet been established. - Client no longer waits for connection to the DOTA network before allowing access to the UI. Features that do not require this connection are accessible. - You can now hold control when pinging to send a "caution" ping instead. - Added Aegis reclaim and Roshan respawn timers to the spectator popups. AUDIO - Added Ownage sounds to Storm Spirit, Axe, Nature's Prophet, and Juggernaut Killing Spree announcers. - Added distant tower destruction sounds. - Added Mortal Strike sfx. - Fixed sync on Freezing Field. COMMUNITY - Fixed bug allowing reports outside of matches in certain contexts - Players receive an additional report submission if someone they report subsequently receives a communication ban PERFORMANCE - Fixed an intermittent crash on some particle effects like medusa's ultimate Juli 12. Juli 2013 Added Abaddon! GAMEPLAY''' '- Death Prophet: Fixed AI on Exorcism spirits that caused them to sometimes be less efficient and linger on units far from you - Doom: Fixed Doom not disabling Flak Cannon - Huskar: Fixed being able to attack while he is leaping in Life Break - Jakiro: Fixed Liquid Fire debuff being removed by Manta/BKB - Lich: Fixed the order of damage instances on Frost Nova *Omniknight: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den seine Flüche bei mechanischen Einheiten nicht funktionierten. - Phantom Assassin: Fixed Stifling Dagger projectile speed traveling a little too slow - Sven: Fixed Storm Bolt aoe not hitting invisible units *Sven: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den unsichtbare Einheiten im Wirkungsbereich von der Storm Bolt-Attacke nicht getroffen wurden. - Fixed Siege not getting increased damage when the Ranged Barracks dies - Fixed Buckler and Mekansm +2 active armor buff stacking - Fixed Vladmir's Offering not working on Siege units TRAINING - Added match making option to opt out of Limited Hero mode - Fixed some players not receiving item rewards after completing training tasks - Play Tab will now remember your previous selection - Fixed various progression bugs in Mechanics II - Fixed disabled skill assignment using CTRL+Ability when in tutorial COMPENDIUM - Added Player Card rewards. Unlock the Smeevil Crab mount by stamping complete teams - Added the International Fantasy Challenge - Added Solo Championship Voting UI - Added a hotkey to Select All Units - Added a hotkey to activate Speed Burst on your flying courier - Minor reorganization to control settings page - Fixed Replay Speed Decrease hotkey missing from the configuration panel - Increased the maximum number of total spectator slots from 14 to 22 - Removed Favorite hero count limit - Moved Solo Only Matchmaking to a setting on the main Find Match tab. - New Tournament Drops: # When a player reaches a Godlike streak # When a Courier is killed # When a player buys a Divine Rapier # When Earthshaker Echoslam's 5 heroes - Increased number of item drops when a Tournament Event occurs. - Tournament Items can now be upgraded by watching through Twitch - Fixed Quick Cast bug preventing use on neutrals/couriers VISUAL - Fixed Global Silence not showing the visual effect on Familiars even though they are silenced - Updated ability icons for Dark Seer and Dragon Knight - Added new disarmed effect - Fixes for a few portrait based effects, such as Enigma's vortex AUDIO - updated Mekansm SFX. WORKSHOP - Added Mok mandrill courier - Added Defense Grid announcer - Fixed orientation on Bounty Hunter's Jinada Glows on workshop items - Fixed Nether Ward effect orientation for workshop items - Added support for workshop authored effects on Kunkka's weapon BOTS - Bots will no longer stare at a dropped gem, futilely trying to destroy it. 26. Juli 2013 '''UI' *Machte die Vorschau des Ausrüstungsmodells der Helden im Hauptmenü größer. *Fügte der Übungslobby einen Schalter hinzu, durch den man das Radiant und Dire-Team austauschen kann. *Begrenzte die Zahl der auswählbaren Matchmaking-Regionen auf sechs. *Neue Spieler können sich Live-Spiele ansehen, bevor sie die Tutorial-Missionen abschließen. *Siege und Level werden nun Spielern nicht gezeigt, mit denen man nicht befreundet ist und die 'Vergangene Spiele Freigeben' nicht ausgewählt haben. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Keybindings von Xbox-Controllern nicht richtig gespeichert wurden. *Fügte der Minimap Dire-Kurier-Symbole für Zuschauer hinzu. *Beseitigte einen Absturz, wenn man im Zuschauer-Modus alle Einheiten ausgewählt hat. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der dota_embers convar-Wert bei Neustart des Spiels vergessen wurde. *Zuschauer können bestimmte Bereiche auswählen, um den Radius ihrer Sicht oder der Truesight zu sehen. *Fügte Unterstützung von Xbox-Controllern für Dota TV hinzu: *Linker / rechter Bumper = Wechselt zwischen den Helden auf dem Feld vor und zurück. *Start-Taste = Pause (Nur bei Aufnahme) *Zurück-Taste = Spult zurück (Nur bei Aufnahme) *D-Pad oben / unten = Fährt durch Aufklappmenü der Statistiken *D-Pad links / rechts = Verschnellert oder verringert die Geschwindigkeit der Wiedergabe *Y-Taste = Zeigt Gold-Graphik *X-Taste = Zeigt XP-Graphik *B-Taste = Schließt offene Graphiken, setzt Playback-Geschwindigkeit zurück, wählt vorherige Kameraeinstellung aus (nachdem man zwischen Helden gewechselt hat) MATCHMAKING *Reduzierte die durchschnittliche Wartezeit und das Auftreten extrem langer Wartezeiten. INTERNATIONAL COMPENDIUM *Fügte weitere Erklärungen für die International Fantasy Challenge-Regeln hinzu. *Gab die Rollen von Spielern in den International Fantasy Challenge Bench Slots bekannt. *Wenn Sie ein International Fantasy Challenge-Team zusammengestellt haben, erhalten Sie nun das Mammoth für Ihr Smeevil. *Wenn Sie alle Voraussetzungen für das Hauptevent erfüllt haben, erhalten Sie nun den Bird für Ihr Smeevil. MAC/LINUX *Chat-Rad funktioniert nun. *Fügte ein Intro-Film für neue Nutzer hinzu; beseitigte Fehler, durch den neuen Spielern ein schwarzer Bildschirm angezeigt wurde. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den bei einigen Tooltips der Text fehlte, der Fähigkeiten erklärt. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den die Abgrenzungsfarbe von Zieleinheiten mit dem übereinstimmt, was Windows zeigt. *Beseitigte einige Render-Probleme. *Beseitigte einige Abstürze. *Einige Performance-Verbesserungen. *Beseitigung von Audio-Fehlern (Stille, Abstürze) *Mac: Stabilere Maushandhabung. *Mac: Ermöglicht in den Audio-Einstellungen die Einstellung bei "Einheitensprache" zu "Alle". *- Linux: Fixed hang when pasting from the clipboard under certain conditions AUDIO *- Fixed some issues with base attack sound modifier (e.g. Tiny's Scepter attacks) *- Adjusted limits on Chen ult target sounds GAMEPLAY *Tusk: Beseitigte kleinere Fehler bei seiner Basis-Stärke, Angriffsanimation und *Fixed minor inaccuracies with his Base Strength, Attack Animation and Turn Rate *Meepo: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Geostrike Einheiten wie Spirit Bear nicht beeinflusste. *Morphling: Fixed being the Replicate illusion buff icon being visible to enemy players *Morphling: Fixed being unable to control the first Juxtapose illusion created by your Phantom Lancer Replicate *Shadow Demon: Beseitigte Fehler, durch den der Demonic Purge beschworene Einheiten wie Warlocks Golem tötete *Shadow Demon: Fixed Shadow Poison damage release not having a cast point *Fixed a minor inaccuracy with Meepo and Ogre Magi's base armor Kategorie:Updates Kategorie:Dota 2